


after all this time

by sssammich



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Complete, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smile on her face reminded him of Quinn’s. Both of them were beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	after all this time

He once caught wind of where they lived. Somewhere on the other side of town. It’d been several years since he saw her last. He wouldn’t recognize her. And she would never know who he was. 

The first time he drove past the elementary school, it was by accident. There was a traffic jam from a crash and he took the back roads instead. The school let out. That’s when he saw Shelby holding hands with a little girl. The little girl had a green back pack. He wanted to believe it was Ninja Turtles because that would be badass. He smiled to himself because when he was younger, he had a Ninja Turtle backpack.  

His second, third, and fourth time passing the elementary school wasn’t on accident. He drove by the same time and saw the same little girl with a smile on her face, no doubt retelling her day. He was glad to see how happy she was and that Shelby was taking good care of her.

The smile on her face reminded him of Quinn’s. Both of them were beautiful. 

He stopped after the fifth day, though. It wouldn’t do him any good. He drove a different route after that. He drove on roads he hadn’t taken in a long time. He was headed to a house he used to drive past every day, if only to somehow find the courage to stop and knock on the door. He knew he wasn’t good enough for her parents, but that was then. 

Today would be different. Beth may never know who he was, but he hoped that Quinn would want to know him again. 


End file.
